rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters/Atlas/Mantle
The following is a list of Atlas and Mantle minor characters from RWBY, arranged alphabetically and categorically. * Minor Characters/Vale/Patch/Beacon Academy * Minor Characters/Atlas/Mantle * Minor Characters/Mistral/Anima * Minor Characters/Vacuo * Minor Characters/Outside Kingdoms * Minor Characters/Ancient Past Miscellaneous Atlas credits: *'Atlas Soldiers', voiced by:' **Shane Newville **Jon Risinger **Patrick Rodriguez **Kerry Shawcross **Josh Flanagan **Jonathan Floyd ' Angry Businessman and Businessman The Angry Businessman and Businessman show up in "Tipping Point" and are present during the Schnee Dust Company's charity event. The Angry Businessman only has one line in which he expresses irritation when the Waiter, voiced by Kyler Smith, fails to bring him his double sundae. The Businessman also talks with Jacques Schnee. They are voiced by two co-founders of the abridging group Team Four Star, Nick Landis and Scott Frerichs. Schnee Manor Staff The Schnee family employs both Faunus and Human staff members to work at the Schnee Manor. Atlas Ship Captain .]] This Atlas Ship Captain[[:File:V3 09 Credits.png|''RWBY'' Volume 3 Episode 9: "PvP" - Credits]] is in command of one of the Atlesian airships above Vale in "PvP". When several giant Nevermores attack the air fleet, he attempts to move his ships into a defensive position. However, unbeknownst to him, one of his ships has been commandeered by Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan, who wreaks havoc amongst the fleet. The captain was possibly killed when Roman fired upon his airship. Over communications, he is designated with the callsign Blue Four. The captain was voiced by professional voice actor Travis Willingham. Businesswoman A businesswoman is seen chatting with Jacques Schnee and a businessman in "Tipping Point", regarding the wealth disparity between Atlas and Mantle. She is voiced by Amber Lee Connors. President's Secretary The President's Secretary is a character that has thus far only appeared in the manga. The Secretary is an assistant to Jacques Schnee, the President of the Schnee Dust Company, running matters that the President is too busy to attend to personally. The Secretary is seen supervising Weiss Schnee's combat training and has apparently known the heiress for some time, observing her since she first started training. While their relationship is based on a false pretense of politeness, Weiss actually has a very low opinion of the Secretary, whom she regards as a puppet of her father. In turn, the Secretary has very little genuine concern for the heiress and has no qualms placing Weiss in great danger at her father's orders. The Secretary first appears in Chapter 3 of the manga, watching Weiss' combat training, emptily praising Weiss' skill with her weapon and Semblance but stating that she must continue to devote herself in her studies at Atlas Academy. When Weiss states that she has already decided to study at Beacon in Vale, the Secretary attempts to persuade her not to. After Weiss refuses, the Secretary instead unleashes a dangerous Arma Gigas, which Weiss must fight as part of a dangerous test created by her father. In Chapter 4, as the fight continues, the Secretary continues to try to manipulate Weiss by claiming that her father loves her very much and that she should stay and support him since her sister Winter has left home. However, Weiss refuses to be manipulated and shouts at them to stop. After Weiss defeats the Arma Gigas, the Secretary accompanies Weiss to a sudden charity concert. When Weiss wonders out loud if her father ever knew how hard she was devoted to being the best, the Secretary assures her that he knew very well. Schnee Corp Operator This unnamed Schnee Corp Operator appears in "A Minor Hiccup", answering Weiss' call to SDC headquarters in Atlas. She is at first surprised to see Weiss, but she reluctantly acquiesces to her request for some sensitive documents. She offers to patch Weiss through to Jacques Schnee, her father and to Winter Schnee, her sister, but Weiss turns down both of these offers. The Operator has blue eyes and light brown hair cropped neatly into short bangs, and she wears a grayish-brown Atlesian uniform. Interestingly, a character with a very similar appearance, but with green eyes instead of blue, is shown standing next to Ironwood, Penny Polendina and a squad of Atlesian soldiers in the Volume 2 Opening. She was voiced by Emily McBride, the former online store manager at Rooster Teeth. Trophy Wife and Husband The Trophy Wife and Husband show up in "Tipping Point" and are present during the Schnee Dust Company's charity event, discussing the attack of Vale and how the Kingdom got what it deserved. Weiss overhears their conversation and becomes enraged. She begins yelling at them and the other guests. Under emotional stress, Weiss summons a white Boarbatusk that charges towards the Trophy Wife. James Ironwood saves the woman before the creature can attack her. She demands for Weiss to be arrested, but Ironwood scorns the crowd instead. They are voiced by Felecia Angelle and Chris Kokkinos. Stephanie Santiago In "A New Approach", on the news screen in the hallway of Atlas Academy, it says if a student wants to have a meeting with James Ironwood, they should contact this person. The name Stephanie means "crown," bringing gold colors to mind. Santiago means "saint," bringing white colors to mind. Atlas Mission Board In "Sparks", there is a mission board containing the names of many Huntsmen. Most of the names of these huntsmen come from employees of Rooster Teeth who worked on Volume 7. *signifies character is named after Rooster Teeth employee * Amber Ackley. Amber is fossilized tree resin, and it typically takes on a brownish yellow-orange. Ackley means 'oak-meadow.'* * David Tilton. The name David comes from the Hebrew name דָּוִד (Dawid), which was derived from Hebrew דּוֹד (dod) meaning "beloved." Tilton means "farmstead or village of a man called Tila." Tila is a personal name from Old English. Tilt is a Saxon word meaning "tent."* * Mae Levine. Mae is an English name meaning "pearl." Levine comes from the Hebrew name Levi, meaning "join." Additionally, Levine could sound like ravine, which is a body of water, bringing shades of blue to mind. * Rebecca Migl. Rebecca could be a reference to Rebecca Purple.* * Urban McLafferty. Urban brings grays to mind. McLafferty is a ridiculous sounding name, sure to make you laugh and think of happy colors.* * Cesar Altagracia. Cesar comes from the Latin word “caesaries” meaning 'head of hair,' bringing different hair colors to mind, such as black, gray, white, blond, orange, red, and brown.* * Leonel Pecina. Leonel is a Greek name meaning "young lion," bringing golden colors to mind. Pecina is a Spanish nickname meaning "mud."* * Joel Mann. Joel is a Hebrew name meaning "Yahweh Is God," bringing whites and golds to mind.* * Jimmiek Rankin. Rankin comes from the English name Rand, meaning "living on riverbank." A riverbank is a body of water, bringing shades of blue to mind.* * Brandon Bruce. Brandon is an English name meaning "hill covered with broom." Broom is a prolific weed. Also, "From the beacon hill." A hill is an elevated landform and brings to mind green due to grass and plants.* * Ryan Williams. Ryan is an Irish name meaning "little king," bringing golds to mind.* * Ethan Marler. Marler is an occupational name for someone who hewed or quarried marl, or a topographic name for someone who lived on a patch of clay soil. This brings shades of brown to mind.* * Jack Banta. Jack could be short for Jackpot, which is a dark shade of orange. It could also refer to a Jack in a card game, bringing red and black to mind. Banta is probably a habitational name for someone from Bant, in the 17th century an island in Friesland, now the village north of Emmeloord in the Noordoostpolder. This brings greens and blues to mind. Alternatively, the way the name is written on the Mission Board, "Banta, Jack" could loosely resemble "Vantablack", one of the darkest colours and paints ever produced.* * Tim Reed. Tim is a Greek name meaning "Honored by God," bringing golds and whites to mind. A reed is a type of plant, bringing greens to mind.* * Viola Varga. Viola is a Latin name meaning violet. * Ariana Filippini. Ariana means "Lioness of God," bringing golds to mind.* * Sean Stephenson. Sean is an Irish name meaning "gift from God," bringing whites and golds to mind. Stephenson means "son of the crown," bringing golds to mind.* * Rachel Doda. Rachel is a Hebrew name meaning "ewe/female sheep," bringing whites, grays, and blacks to mind.* * Reid Fagerquist. Reid means "red-haired one."* * Erin Winn. Erin is a Gaelic name meaning "peace," bringing calm colors to mind. Winn is derived from the Welsh word "gwyn," which means "fair" or "white."* * Taylor Hasting. Taylor is a French name meaning "cutter," bringing steel colors to mind.* * Scott Zenteno. Scott is a Scottish name meaning "speaker." Electronic speakers are usually black, while speakers could also be people who give speeches, nowadays using a silver microphone to do so.* * Onyx Churmon. Onyx is a black gemstone. Mantle Drunk Mann and Drinking Buddy Drunk Mann and Drinking Buddy are characters seen sporadically throughout Volume 7. They are citizens of Mantle, first seen in "The Greatest Kingdom" getting into a drunken argument with Blake Belladonna after overhearing her saying Mantle appears to be an awful city. They claim that the state of Mantle and Atlas was brought on by helping other Kingdoms and they should just leave them to rot. Mann is then thrown into a dumpster by Weiss Schnee after he mocks Blake for being a Faunus. As both leave, Buddy recognises Weiss and tries to chase after her but trips and falls in a drunken stupor. Drinking Buddy is later seen in "Sparks" throwing a trash can at a broadcast screen after Jacques Schnee announces the closure of all SDC Operations, causing a riot to start in Mantle. Drinking Buddy is arrested for the riot in Mantle in "A Night Off" while Drunk Mann is also later seen in the same episode voting during the election, although who he votes for isn't shown. In "Cordially Invited", they are later seen together witnessing a snowfall in Mantle. In "As Above, So Below", they are once again seen together with the crowd creating a bonfire with stolen fire Dusts from the shops to keep themselves warm as possible during the riot. Drunk Mann is voiced by Joel Mann and Drinking Buddy is voiced by Dustin Matthews, and the characters are caricatures of said animators. Thirsty Moms The "Thirsty Moms" are a group of women who appear in "Sparks" fawning over Huntsmen Jaune Arc as he escorts their children home from school. One woman insistingly gives Jaune a casserole which he awkwardly accepts. Jaune's response of "Oh, another casserole." implies that this is a reoccurring event which has already happened several times with these mothers. Nora smirks while watching this, commenting how it's definitely the haircut which has them acting this way towards Jaune. In "A Night Off", two of the mothers are later seen being arrested by the Atlas Military for participating in the Mantle riots. Later that night, the same two, and a third among the mothers, can be seen amongst those killed by Tyrian Callows during the massacre at Robyn Hill's rally. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists